


Love Avenue | Taebin AU

by dimpledsoob



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpledsoob/pseuds/dimpledsoob
Summary: Kang Taehyun, a hot tempered walking ego and pride designer got stuck in ‘love avenue’ with Choi Soobin who's his model and an owner of an ice cream parlour that was at the edge of bankruptcy. And Taehyun thought that maybe the superstition about falling in love with whoever you are with while crossing the love avenue is true. Too bad, it seems like that superstition don't work on Soobin.
Relationships: gay - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. not a good day

**Author's Note:**

> All Rights Reserved ©2021
> 
> I don't know what to say but this is only a fanfiction, an imagination that was created by my adventurous mind, a mere thoughts and wasn't connected from any happenings from the real world. Maybe, metaphorical but don't take this seriously. Everything inside this book is mine (ofcourse I don't own the characters but—) this isn't inspired by any other books and if you found it similar from others and maybe we're brain twinnie because I swear for the love of the mother earth I hate plagiarism too. 
> 
> A little bit warning!
> 
> This contains:
> 
> -angst (I don't if it's mild or what)  
> -mention of dead people  
> -blood (sounds odd right but not that much)  
> -curses  
> -might a little bit cringey, I don't know whenever I'm halfway of the book it always turns out so cringey so please bear with it
> 
> That's all I hope y'all continue reading hehe

"No! Talk to him instead—"

"You know that I can't!"

"Neither I!"

"Who'll tell him the news? I'm pretty sure he'll turn into a volcano in a matter of time—"

"What's going on here?"

Everyone jump in surprise, widening their eyes the moment that the least person who they want to see for now shows in their front. It's impossible not to meet him though, he's the main villain character on their everyday work.

"S-Sir Kang..." The short male stuttered, looking at his co-workers who had their heads low.

They know that they're all so dead.

"What? There's a problem, am I right?" Kang Taehyun, had live on this mother earth for twenty-three years asked, having his brows knitted. He can feel that there's definitely something wrong at how his employees have their heads low, having that sullen look on their face and even jump the moment he step inside the conference room.

"S-Sir... The... The m-model... Koo Bamchan—"

"Get it to the point Lee goddamnit!" Taehyun yelled, startling everyone that's inside the conference where they held a meeting without Taehyun's consent since it's a big problem and the first thing they want to do is how to calm the great Kang Taehyun down if ever they break the news to him— and who'll break the news for him— and how long can they last inside the JHS Label.

"H-He left, sir. We're so sorry, we tried to contact him but he disappeared like a bubble and left a sorry note and coffee on your table—"

"WHAT?!"

All of them closed their eyes tightly, not wanting to see how angry their main designer is.

"Then what are you waiting for?! Did you already try to find a new model?!" They all shook their head as a no in unison, making the young angry bird designer breath out in disappointment.

"Listen here idiotas," he motioned them to listen carefully which they did. 

"Do you know how important this KTH1 run away fashion show?! It's a god-damned big opportunity! Now hurry up and get lost in my sight, face me if you have a good news! God it's so early in the morning!" Taehyun snarled and walked away from them, going inside his office. 

Upon entering, light shades of yellow filled his eyes which calmed him down because it's his favorite color, matching with a little bit white for details and other things around the wall with some canvas painting of clothes hanging on the wall that was made by him too. A dark black couch which contrast the wall so everything can be balance on his eyesight and a mini glass table in front of it with a bonsai plant that his Namjoon hyung left as his birthday gift last year. A glass table since he wants everything to be clear, it's wide, with the glass wall besides his main table (which is glass too, yes he likes transparency) that can view the whole city outside. 

It's so refreshing for him, he's thankful that he choose this design to begin his every-stressing-day with.

He saw the cup of coffee on his glass table, gritting his teeth in madness the moment he remembered that it was from that Koo model who suddenly ghosted them so he threw the coffee on the trash bin, didn't care even a little bit if it was expensive or not. 

He didn't even bother reading the note.

Massaging his temples, now he didn't know how he can manage to face their CEO.

He's the main designer of JHS Label, the trusted right man of their CEO, Jung Hoseok. He had been there from the start. He witnessed how they try to design clothes in a small antique, how they only have few customers and was at the verge of closing. He just got graduated that time and there's so many jobs offering for him but he choose JHS Label where Jung Hoseok was all alone, barely managing his clothing business. Taehyun saw his designs and he loves it, that's why he decided to apply. At first, Hoseok keeps on pushing him away since the older don't want him to waste the big opportunities that's lining up for him just to get dragged down with his broken clothing business. He don't want the younger to feel the struggle, even it hurts on his pride to let go such talent like that.

But eventually, Hoseok let him after a days of going back and forth to help him. He had no choice since Taehyun was so persistent, saying that he can do it, that they can do it. He believes that they'll go up someday too like others, and he's not wrong. Hoseok choose the best clothing materials and add to the fact that he's designer himself. Taehyun learned so much things from him, years passed by and now they're here, having branches worldwide and famous celebrities wearing their clothes.

He's the assistant, and Hoseok told him that if ever something bad happens to him— which Taehyun strongly disagree with and saying he's just being dramatic— he'll give him the clothing label.

That's the reason why everyone had this high respect for him, and he believes he's now abusing his powers, it's just... He got that temper.

Even from before, he's not the one who's managing the struggling clothing business but he keeps on lecturing Hoseok about having a boyfriend and it was just a waste of time, he snarls at him, he keeps on hissing and he can't stop shouting. The older didn't care much about it, he's actually thankful there's someone who can punch his senses back whenever he and his boyfriend will have a fight and he can't focus on his work. They treat each other like brothers, even they're completely opposite sometimes.

Sitting at his swivel chair, he dialed a number on his phone, don't want to break this news to him but he needed too since this is an emergency.

"Hello?"

"Hyuuuuuungggg!" Taehyun whined like a kid, stomping his feet on the ground which is an unusual sight of him if ever an employee suddenly entered his office without knocking.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Hoseok hyung! That motherfucker Koo model left! What will I do now?! I'm so mad I can go straight to him and stab him with a fork!" Taehyun reported, pouting his lips at the nervousness he's feeling.

A sigh can be heard from the another line, "Is that the model who'll do the run away fashion show on KTH1? If so, better find someone who's better than that Koo. I know you can do that, baby. I'll try to find someone here too, alright? And— stop knitting your brows, you wouldn't want to get it knitted permanently."

Taehyun chuckled at Hoseok's last words, and it somehow comforted bis raging nerves.

"Really...? Do you think I can find one in a matter of time...?"

"Ofcourse! That's my baby. What Tyun wants, Tyun gets!"

"Ah! Stop calling me in that nickname it sounds so weird hyung— oh, you are weird. And, let's be practical here, everyone cannot always get what they want." 

"I'm only cheering you up but you always block it with facts. But anyways, goodluck baby! Call me if something come up, okay?"

"Sure thing hyung, you too! Bye!"

Taehyun hang up, placing his phone down at the table.

What now?

"Miss Yu I swear I'll pay next month, please, just give me another chance?"

"Mister Choi Soobin, already said that last year." The middle-aged women who was called ‘Miss Yu’ replied sternly, not wanting to look at Soobin who's this near at kneeling down for her.

"Miss Yu... You know what happened last year, right? Please consider this one, I'll make sure to pay the exact amount of what you lend me next month! That's a pinky promise!" Soobin pleaded, and with hopeful eyes, he looks at Miss Yu to extend it.

She can only sigh, what he can do? It wasn't like he could say no at how Soobin had that puppy eyes of his.

"Fine."

"Oh thank goodness thank you so much Miss Yu!" Soobin replied in glee, the women telling him to pay next month the exact amount that he borrowed before— and ofcourse, with tax.

After some agreements, Miss Yu left, and that's the time Soobin's smile fell too.

He frustratingly messed his hair, closing his eyes tightly at how unfortunate he was.

It's been a year since his ice cream shop parlour was robbed— Sweet Cream ice cream shop exactly. His friends wanting to help him but he just can't accept their help anymore, they did so many favors for him the moment he decided to run away from their mansion.

Choi Soobin, a twenty-five years old broke man inside his ice cream shop parlour, contemplating his life decisions. 

He don't regret running away from that family where he was in even he's practically begging at Miss Yu right now who was the owner of this land before where his ice cream shop situated and he decided to buy it, but then he's at the verge of bankruptcy and closing after being robbed, that's why he asked if she can lend him some so he can pay his overdue bills.

He can be chilling right now, inside his room, scrolling on social media like he's still a 15 years old teenager, but he don't want to be a puppet. He don't want to be like his brother who can't even get a girlfriend because when their parents says no, it means no. If they told you to do this or that, do it. They have no choice. If you decided to rebel, they'll sent you somewhere to teach you a lesson like how they did it to his older sister too. They sent her to America... But she died there with an unknown reason. What infuriates Soobin more is that their parents did nothing. They just cremated her body and sent back to korea so them, the two left siblings can have a proper grief. No one dared to do investigating, and he's beyond mad, he almost see red and do somethings that Hueningkai thankfully prevented him from doing so. He expected nothing from his parents, but that kind of nothing?

They acted like they didn't even bore his sister and continue on their business. He didn't even saw them shed a tear, they're so heartless. 

But what can he expect?

He overheard them that they choose to have children so there's someone who can manage the business aside from them. 

That's why he ran away. He didn't know where to go and fortunately Hueningkai was there when he needed someone the most. That younger lad, who offered him a shelter, and help him cash out as much as money they can from his card before his parents can even find out about him missing and cut his card.

So now, he have a condominium, a car that he dared himself not to sell, with a struggling ice cream business. Great.

In the midst of his painful reminiscing, the door chimed in, indicating that someone arrived.

Soobin sighed as he recognized this new arrived friend of his.

"You looked so gloomy, what happened?" Hueningkai asked, getting behind the counter with Soobin and getting an ice cream for himself that he'll surely pay even Soobin told him not to.

Soobin fiddles on his finger, "Nothing."

That makes Hueningkai sighed, letting go of what he's doing and facing the crestfallen friend of his.

"Are you thinking of that again?" He asked, fully knows what's he's pertaining at.

"A little bit... But it's fine, though. As long as our paths wouldn't cross again." Soobin answered as he wrote down something on the calendar besides him, marking it.

"It's been three years... Do you really don't want me to help you—"

"Hueningkai," Soobin warned the younger who pouted at him.

"But hyung... Noona Chiyeon died without any justice..." 

Soobin let go of the marker, as it fell on the ground with a thud. He bit his lips harshly as he breath heavily. It's been three years, but his sister's name is still fresh on his mind that it brings back a lot of painful memories. His sister that took care of him for a long time, who became his teacher, his friend, his older sister and his mother more than their real mother. 

He picked up the marker once again, forcing out a smile.

Hueningkai chew his bottom lips, his head hanging low.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. I know you got pure intention, but I want to handle this one all by myself. Thank you for trying to help but you did so much things for me already." Soobin replied with a smile, now getting a cone, filling it up with mint chocolate flavor ice cream, adding chocolate syrup before giving it to Hueningkai who beamed and say thanks shortly before attacking it.

"I saw Miss Yu on the road awhile ago, did she came back here?" Hueningkai asked, munching at the ice cream.

That, makes Soobin groaned, remembering how he's that near at kneeling down.

It truly hurts his pride.

"I told her that I can pay next month fully."

"But can you really?" Hueningkai asked with hesitation, doubting if the older can even manage to pay it whole, knowing that it has tax.

Soobin scoffs, "Ofcourse I can!"

The door chimes in again, indicating that there's another customer. So with the widest smile he could muster, he greeted the customer—

"Can you not?!"

They're both startled the moment a blonde male who's shorter than them yelled on his phone that Hueningkai almost choked on his ice cream because it's so quiet inside the ice cream parlour then there's someone who'll barged in and yelled on his phone like what's the point of existing?

"I'm telling you, if ever that Koo comeback I'll break his neck so don't he ever step inside the building or breath near me, he's not special!" 

The time the blonde male who's wearing a beige coat with a tucked in white shirt inside on his high-waist pants while he breathes out in frustration, Soobin decided to speak.

"Good day sir! Welcome to Sweet Cream, what's your order sir?" Soobin started with a wide genuine smile since it's mean he'll earn another cash today because there's a customer!

"There's definitely no good in this day but let me have a large cup of strawberry ice cream with chocolate syrup, it's up to you what magic do you want to add to make this day less stressful." The blonde replied, almost caught Soobin off-guard because it sounds like he's rapping.

"N-Noted sir." Hueningkai watched how Soobin move, along with the blonde who's tapping his shoes on the floor anxiously. 

And now he understands why this day is up to no good since it's looks like everyone got a problem.

The blonde clicked his tongue, looking up to see Hueningkai who casually eat his ice cream, his pretty silver-like orbs met his hazel ones.

And it's like a magic, Taehyun realized something.

This man is hella attractive, way so attractive that he can pass to be a model—

"Hey, are you a model?" Taehyun asked hopefully. Soobin and Hueningkai looked at each other in sync, before the younger answered.

"No, why did you asked?"

"Are you willing to be one?"

That earns a confused look from both of the males behind the counter.

"What do you exactly mean...?"

The blonde male offered his hand as they briefly shook hands professionally, "I'm Kang Taehyun, the main designer of JHS Label. I'm currently in crisis because I'm finding a good model who can replace the one who ghosted us suddenly, so, are you willing? We're the one who'll pay everything including your foods and room for monday's KTH1 run away fashion show—"

"Woah there, easy. I'm Hueningkai but I'm not interested on it, but this man maybe," Hueningkai pointed at Soobin, who's busy doing what Taehyun just ordered, cluelessly came back on the counter since he was ran out of mallows so he get some inside.

Taehyun looks at him from up and down in a judging manner, humming to himself since... That friend of his is really good looking too.

"Here's your order sir, thank you!" Soobin said after Taehyun paid him, but the younger didn't even move there, but instead, he scooted forward at the counter and squinted his eyes, locking eyes with Soobin.

Hueningkai fake cough to interrupt them, which is not really that helpful since both of this people that's with him is so dense that they didn't even felt flustered at the way they look at each other.

"Well he's Choi Soobin, a struggling owner of this ice cream parlour." Hueningkai decided to say that's why Soobin glanced at him just to glare.

"Oh... Hello Choi Soobin-ssi, I'm Kang Taehyun, main designer in JHS Label and I need to hurry up and find a model for next week— which is on Monday and it's already Friday— with or without experience as long as you have a body and looks," Taehyun introduced himself.

"Who doesn't have a body."

Long silence resonates after Soobin tell him that.

"I mean well built body. Not just a plain body. And you're qualified, your friend told me that you're struggling? Don't worry, you'll do good in here, you just need to walk with my designs and that's it, you'll get paid." Soobin hums in agreement, it sounds so easy.

"When will we start?"

"On Monday we need to travel on Daegu for the fashion show."

Hueningkai gasped, "Woah, you're not kidding when you said it's KTH1 run away fashion show! Hyung! Grab it, it's definitely a big opportunity for you!" 

Soobin squinted his eyes, "What if you're a scammer and get my internal organs?" 

Taehyun gave him his usual what-the-fuck look at Soobin, didn't even know if the older was joking or not.

"Do I look like a scammer or even internal organs collector here?" Taehyun asked in his monotonous voice, even he's this near at snarling at him.

"No, you're pretty but we don't know these days—"

Taehyun lifted his hand flat on the air to stop Soobin from talking, letting out a chuckle in disbelief.

"You called me scammer and internal organs collector the suddenly pretty, you're something huh?" 

Hueningkai prevented himself from laughing by covering his lips at how funny both of them look right now.

Soobin shrugged his shoulders innocently, "Okay, I'll agree if you give me your number."

Hueningkai almost spat the water he's drinking, getting a random paper before crumpling it, acting like he's dribbling and shoot it on the trash bin before shouting, "Hell yes! One point even it's their first time that they met!" 

"What?" Soobin looked over him confusedly. Hueningkai laughed nervously.

"I-I was shooting, you k-know haha, it entered the trash bin, haha. Yeah." Soobin ignored him, thinking that he's being weird again.

"Here." It was their clothing label's number.

But Soobin shook his head.

"I still have trust issues, I'm sorry. I need your personal number." Soobin sincerely said.

Taehyun can only sigh in defeat. If it's not an emergency and if he's not that good-looking and perfect for his clothing designs he'll leave this ice cream parlour just now. Instead, he get his phone and give it to Soobin, the older get his phone too as he put his number on there, calling it to testing if it's real or not.

The ring from Taehyun's phone came, "Happy?" 

Soobin nod his head contently. He don't have any ulterior motive about asking for his personal number, he just need to make sure since they all don't know what will happen.

"You'll start on monday but go on JHS Label tomorrow and tell them my name and they'll assist you." Taehyun shortly said before walking away, leaving them alone inside the ice cream shop.

"Woah, it looks like heaven heard your misery."

"Shut up."

"But hyung, are you sure about that? It looks like he got some attitude." Hueningkai asked, watching how Taehyun crossed the road to get inside his car and drove off.

"You want me to back off?"

"No!" He answered immediately.

"I'm asking if you can last." 

"Ofcourse, I can last. What's my name again?" Soobin stretched himself, before smirking.

"Choi Soobin."

"That's right. And Choi Soobin can turn someone's life upside-down in a matter of time, watch me do that even how bitchy his attitude was." He smugly said with that playful smirk on his lips, Hueningkai clicking his tongue as he shook his head disapprovingly.

"Yeah, to the point you turned your life upside-down too—"

Soobin throw him the crumpled paper besides him, causing for Hueningkai to ran.

"This bastard really—" Soobin was this near to say a curse word at how the younger turned the table in a matter of time.

☪︎

Woah, more than 3K words for first chapter, is this alright?


	2. Confidence

[Unedited]

Soobin covered his eyes slightly at the taunting hot sunlight that suddenly greeted him the time he looks up to see how tall the JHS Label building was.

And good lord, it's so high that it makes him dizzy. One of the things that's on his head right now is how does this building cost. It almost reach the sky! But he shook his head, scolding himself that it's not the time to think about that things. 

He clicked his tongue, taking a deep breath before walking at the entrance, "Good morning, I'm Choi Soobin and Kang Taehyun told me—"

"Good day sir come in!" The guard didn't hesitate to let him in the time he mentioned Taehyun's name, a cat-eyed girl in the counter smiled politely at him the moment their eyes met. She had that long, black wavy hair although she's kinda short compare to his height, having that snow-like skin with her velvety lips.

"Good day, I suppose you're Choi Soobin?" Soobin took a polite bow as a greeting, noding his head as his answer.

"Great! I'm Jeon Soyeon, the ground floor main manager. Now follow me. He had been expecting your presence." The women, who introduced herself as Jeon Soyeon said and walked away, Soobin following her behind like a lost puppy.

They entered the elevator, Soyeon pressing the seventeenth floor. She stood with a proper posture, looking straight ahead, professionalism oozes on her that makes Soobin lowkey step far away from her, feeling awkward since he himself can't stood properly without any extra movements. 

"You must be really a good model since mister Kang choose you,"

"P-Pardon miss...?" Soobin stuttered, taken aback because of the sudden comment and the way she broke the deafening silence.

"There's so many models that's lining up for this show, wanting to have a big exposure in media. But then he chooses you above everyone, so consider yourself a lucky one," A small pause, as she looked at him this time.

"Just a small piece of advice, do your best and don't make him angry even more when he's already angry. Do what he told you to do, if you don't want that spot to be taken away from you. Remember, he can always find a substitute for you." As she finished her sentence, the elevator opened so she step out, leaving Soobin speechless.

The elevator was about to close and that was the time he came back on his senses and got out before it can even close again and try to catch up with her. 

"T-Thank you, but, is he really always that mad? Is he ruthless?" Soobin grabbed the opportunity left for him to asked.

"It's up to you how you'll view him, but he's not really that heartless, he choose to close his heart for a reason, and if you ever manage to open it again, don't you ever left him behind." They reached this huge door at the end of the hallway, Soobin's mind wanders at what did Soyeon said that's why before she can even knock, he held her hand to stop her and that caught her attention, raising her brows at him that makes Soobin gulp because why do people inside this clothing business is so intimidating?

"What do you mean?"

Soyeon let out a chuckle, pulling a way from Soobin's hold.

"It's for me to hide since I'm not him, and for you to find it out yourself from him." She smiled a little before finally knocking.

"He's here." She shortly said before opening the door wide by the two handles, entering with Soobin behind her.

There, on his swivel chair, Kang Taehyun sat while sketching on a blank paper, didn't even looked up and nod his head at them.

"Kang Taehyun-ssi,"

Taehyun stop on his tracks, slowly looking up at Soyeon who called him, raising his brows.

"Choi Yeonjun-ssi was on the pantry." She said in her monotonous voice.

"I don't care. Now get lost and do your job." Taehyun replied with the exact tone, making Soobin frown. Is this how boring all of them? If ever he choose to be an employee here, he surely wouldn't last. They're so dull, contrasting the yellow walls that Kang Taehyun have in his office.

Soobin was so sure that he saw how Soyeon smirked before taking a small bow before walking away, her black wavy hair swaying along with her hips with poise. She closed the door, now Soobin averted his attention on Taehyun who continued on sketching.

He was about to speak when he remembered Soyeon's advice, so he shut his mouth and stood there quietly, waiting for Taehyun's instructions.

"Aish!"

He almost jumped on his spot after Taehyun slap his hands on the table, while Soobin wonders if the glass table broke.

"You." Taehyun glared at him, making him point at himself cluelessly. "M-Me?"

"Yes, what do you want to eat?" Taehyun asked demandingly. Soobin got confused at first, chewing his lips.

"Hmm... I'm not hungry—" he was cut off when the younger inhaled deeply.

"I said what do you want to eat?" Taehyun asked once again and emphasize the last sentence, smiling through his gritted teeth. It looks like he's so ready to throw him outside the window and that scared Soobin that's why he gulped the lump on his throat.

"B-Bread!" He answered hurriedly, Taehyun nodding his head in a calm manner, smiling once again but Soobin can't differentiate if it's genuine or he's still mad.

"Because you're new here, I'll bring you to the pantry with me so you will know where you'll go. let's go." Taehyun stood up, motioning him to follow his lead, leaving what he's doing at the table. Soobin didn't even think twice and complied. He's not yet ready to get snarled at when it's his first day of being under Taehyun's care. 

Going down using the elevator, moments later, they found themselves at the entrance of the pantry, the security guard opening the door for them. One thing that Soobin noticed at the building, is that they love glasses— not really glasses, but transparent things. Like how everything is made by a glass pane. This must cost a lot.

Entering the almost crowded pantry, the employees kept their voice low the moment they saw them arriving. Soobin unconsciously held on Taehyun's wrist because of the stares he's receiving. He's not really that used to at being the center of attention, but he knows he should normalize it since he only have two days and he'll walk through a stage while cameras being pointed at his whole presence. Taehyun looks at the hand on his wrist, travelling at the one who's holding it. He pulled away harshly before rolling his eyes that caught Soobin off-guard. Is he being comfortable now? Well he should show him that he shouldn't.

Soobin lowered his head and apologized, "I'm sorry I didn't noticed." 

Taehyun didn't replied, instead he roamed his eyes around, seeing a familiar pink cotton candy hair at the table near the counter, strutting his way towards there. Soobin almost ran to follow him, he's a bit afraid to get lost at how wide this place is.

"Good thing that you finally decided to come back, Yeonjun hyung." Taehyun commented and sat at his opposite side, Soobin decided to just stood there since Taehyun didn't told him to sit. Yeonjun noticed his presence, looking at him and at Taehyun back and forth before breaking in a teasing grin.

Yeonjun sighed, "You didn't even told me that you have a boyfriend, mind to introduce me to him?" He asked, making Taehyun widened his eyes, looking at Yeonjun in disgust.

"What? Boyfriend? Who?"

Yeonjun pointed at Soobin using his lips, the younger of the three chuckled.

"He's Choi Soobin, the new model. And he's not my boyfriend." 

"But this looks and proportion of a man is your type though—" before Yeonjun can even finished his sentence, Taehyun sent him a piercing glare, making him shut his mouth before the younger can even staple it and go berserk.

So instead fueling him, he offered the chair next to him to Soobin and because he's tired of just standing there, this time he didn't wait for Taehyun's permission and just sat besides this Yeonjun hyung according to Taehyun.

"But seriously, why are you guys here?" Yeonjun asked and took a huge bite at his burger, looking at Taehyun and Soobin back and forth once again.

"He wants to eat bread. You know the drill later on, go upstairs so you'll know what shade of make-up that fits him along with the clothes." Taehyun boredly answered. Yeonjun broke in another grin, stifling his laugh. The younger raised his brows at how strange Yeonjun acts.

"Ey ey ey, you came here with him because he wants to eat bread? How sweet of you Taehyun." Yeonjun teases, and instead of checking his nails, Taehyun looks at him in distaste, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I told you to stop watching cliché dramas, I went here because he don't know the way, and you," Taehyun looks at Soobin who's besides Yeonjun, "Go and buy your bread." Soobin nod his head and stood up, walking towards the counter. Yeonjun watched him left, now facing Taehyun once again.

"Hey, are you sure he's not your type? Why did you even picked him in the first place?" Yeonjun asked curiously, the younger puffing his cheeks in annoyance. Why do he keeps on insisting that Soobin is his so called type? It's getting really annoying.

"Once again, I'll tell you, he's not my type. The first time I saw him, I realized that he's qualified at the clothes that we have for the fashion show, so I said why not give him a chance? And add to the fact that he's currently broke according to his friend." Taehyun explained truthfully, but Yeonjun isn't having it.

"Okay fine~"

"Yeonjun!"

Yeonjun looks at him in surprised, it looks like someone just slapped him on his face. "What did you call me?"

"If you don't stop from teasing me, I'll really drop the hyung forever." Taehyun threatened that makes Yeonjun scoffed.

"Now you're blackmailing me. Okay fine I won't. But where did you first discovered him?"

Soobin arrived, holding a brown paper bag that contains bread that he chooses. 

"He owns a struggling ice cream parlour and I saw him at the counter. I first saw his friend though but that friend of his recommended him so I considered it." Yeonjun nod his head in acknowledgement, meanwhile Soobin looks at Taehyun, a bit offended at how he called his ice cream parlour struggling (even he knows that it's the truth).

"Hey my ice cream parlour isn't struggling!" He defended himself. 

Taehyun raised his brows challenging, "Why, it's the truth right? That's the reason why you said yes to be my model."

Yeonjun chuckled at how the two talk. If it was other employees, they will immediately lowered their heads and bow to apologize for talking back at him, but this Choi Soobin here didn't even do that and only pouted at him because after all, he knows himself that his ice cream parlour was indeed, really struggling so bad.

The oldest of the three coughed, "Well may I interrupt this, I'm Choi Yeonjun born in 1999— but that doesn't mean I'm already old! It feels good to be part of 1999! the make-up artist." He introduced himself properly, doing a brief handshake with Soobin.

"So you're my hyung too." Soobin commented with a smile, Yeonjun nodding his head too.

"Really? What year are you?"

"2000," Soobin replied before biting on his bread, Taehyun lowkey listening to their conversation while checking his nails. Wait, what if he paints it with bubbly pastel pink with glitters? That's a nice color, maybe add some violet as details—

"Wait so it means you're older than Taehyun? Woah, Taehyun, he's your hyung too!" Yeonjun's voice was filled with excitement, covering his mouth in surprise. His eyes ws literally sparkling like he's in that anime series. Soobin widened his eyes too, looking at Taehyun's direction briefly before looking back at Yeonjun. 

"Really? What year he is?"

"2003." Yeonjun answered proudly.

"Wait, he's the same year with my other friend Hueningkai, what a coincidence." He commented. Taehyun looks away before heaving out a sigh. What's the big deal about being older or even younger? These days, no one cares if you're a lot older or not. As long as you have a position or power in the society, you should be respected.

"Enough with this age topic. Why did you suddenly decided to come back today?" Taehyun finally got a chance to ask what he had been thinking since the time Yeonjun took a break. It's not like he cared about it, it's just he's thinking of what if that's the time that this fashion show on daegu was announced, who'll be the make-up artist? He knows he have so many substitute besides Yeonjun, but the only one who he trust about the make-up is Yeonjun's and his approval too when someone who isn't him was the one who do their model's make-ups.

"It's because I think I need to get a life."

"How about him, you gave up?" Taehyun sips on the oranged juice that's placed on the table. He didn't know who owns it, he noticed that it was Soobin's because the older looks at him with that wide eyes but he still continue to chew his bread slowly.

Yeonjun scoffed, "Gave up? Maybe hating him more."

"I thought you like him?"

"I already like someone else." Soobin looks at Yeonjun and Taehyun back and forth, silently anticipating their conversation. He had no idea who are they talking about, but it's intriguing that makes him listen to it even he had no idea who's the main characters.

"Who...?" Taehyun asked, more like he's whispering it to no one. Soobin watched him stare at the orange juice, playing with the straw.

Yeonjun smiled, "Ah, you know him already."

"Him? Am I closed with him?" Taehyun asked with his wide curious doe eyes. The oldest of the three sat back and relax himself, chuckling.

"You'll know someday. How about you, who do you like hmm?" Yeonjun asked back. Taehyun averted his gaze, sipping once again on Soobin's oranged juice. Truthfully, the owner of that juice is really thirsty but what he can do? Taehyun already held on it and he cannot just snatched it so suddenly, right? But it's still his! 

Soobin contemplates a bit, and when he felt himself really, really getting thirsty and he's this near at dying because of dehydration which is an exaggeration because he's a dramatic giant, he held the juice and pulled it away from Taehyun's hold and drank it all. The younger didn't reacted which surprised Soobin. But he's thanful though atleast he's not getting yelled at.

"No one." Taehyun answered Yeonjun's question meanwhile the latter shook his head, not believing him.

"Ey ey, I don't believe you. Hey Soobin, who do you think Taehyun likes?" Yeonjun suddenly turned his attention to him. He looks at Taehyun and Yeonjun back and forth cluelessly. Although he's confused, he still answered right away.

"I think he likes you." 

A long silence resonates their table. The only sound that can be heard is the way Soobin munch at the last piece of bread that he had, really making the scene more awkward.

Taehyun laughed in disbelief, even other employees starts to look at their table at how loud and sarcastic his laughter is. But ofcourse, Soobin wouldn't notice it. He didn't know if it's really Taehyun's genuine laughter or he's mocking someone.

"Soobin-ssi, you're really a funny one huh? How did you say so?" Taehyun said in between of his laughter, Yeonjun joining him.

"Right, it's impossible! But why me?" 

"I just... Thought of it." Soobin answered their question all at once. 

"Why did we even talked about this things? But anyways since he's already finished at eating, let's go back in my office. Try out the clothes we prepared. And Yeonjun hyung, follow us after, you need to do his make-up too." Taehyun stood up and left, Soobin tailing behind him but not before politely taking a bow at Yeonjun.

Taehyun hummed silently at the song that pops on his head, flicking his fingers to choose what fits Soobin. He asked about his size awhile ago and fill-up an agreement if ever he decided to back out which is impossible since Soobin needs money to pay his debt from miss Yu.

Wonder why Taehyun don't have any assistant?

He tried having one before but they don't do any better job. He's better at organizing things and doing it on his own although he's busy, atleast everything can be perfect in his eyes. 

He let out a sigh, turning around to see Soobin in his cardigan, his expression quickly turning in a disgrace. "Change in a fitted shirt and pants. You look like a grandma." Taehyun said and gave him one under one of the drawers, pointing at the left side where there's a mini fitting room.

"Why should I...?" Soobin asked under his breath and turn away, but Taehyun spoke once again.

"Unless you want to remove your shirt in front of me so I can see how well-built you are." He said casually, and that was enough for Soobin to walk directly inside the fitting room. The latter chuckled at how Soobin reacted, shaking his head.

Moments later, Soobin returned. Taehyun looks at him from head to toe but he can't successfully do it since Soobin keeps on moving around.

"Can you stood up straight? You keep on moving around! If you want this job you better have confidence in you!" Taehyun nearly yelled at him but he wasn't on his full mode yet. Everyone knows his anger level. If he found you irritating, that's the level one. If he looks at you from head to toe, that's the level two. The one who everyone always reach is level three which is— getting on his nerves. If he had been silent for five seconds, prepare yourself from getting yelled at. And it's not a very good words if they might say.   
Soobin did what he was told and stood straight like a log, Taehyun walking at his direction. He walks around him, observing his body. That makes Taehyun wonder why Soobin didn't even became a model from the start. Other companies might cast him if ever. Soobin was lucky that he's the one who came there when he's struggling. Maybe Hoseok is right— what Taehyun wants, Taehyun gets.

Taehyun patted his shoulders, looking up at him. Soobin didn't reacted, but he guess that the younger was slowly getting irritated right now, with who knows what's the reason while looking up at him.

"Aish! I really hate taller people." Taehyun said clearly in repugnance right in front of his face. That's why Soobin bent his knees so he can be that same height as him.

Taehyun glared at him while squinting his eyes, "ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!" He yelled out loud that makes Soobin winched slightly.

He's that near to yelled back to but because he needs this job, he keeps it on himself and try to compose his inner pride from hurting because someone just yelled right on his face.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry, you're still taller than other." Soobin now stood straight once again, and it really irritates Taehyun. According to Soobin awhile ago while filling in his informations, he's 186 centimeters. Now that makes Taehyun more annoyed.

"Who told you I'm worried?! I'm not worried at all! Sit down at the couch!" Taehyun snarled at him, now walking towards the racks of clothes.

Soobin contained his laughter inside. How come the employees this scared at him? He don't really look scary. It was like having a fight with a cat. It's a little bit annoying too since the younger keeps on yelling and can't even toned down himself when he's mad, but overall, maybe the employees was just scared to lose their jobs if ever they pushed his limits. That's what he don't want to happen too. Maybe after getting paid, he can now pissed him off as much as he wants— wait, he wouldn't think of salvaging him and throwing him on han river if ever, isn't he?

"Wear this," Taehyun hand him some clothes to wear that was exclusive from them.

"Can I ask?"

"You're already asking, common sense." He rolled his eyes. Soobin shutted his mouth for a moment to control himself from talking back.

"Why do KTH1 run away fashion show on daegu is that important?" Soobin asked curiously as Taehyun hummed in approvement.

"Good question you got there. It's because that fashion show is a collaboration of KTH1, which is Kim Taehyung with us and other designer companies too. The audience will choose what's the best collaboration according to sales after the fashion show, and specially at how the media will react. There's so many internationals will watch, that's why we need to keep an eye on our designs and models, no one wants to have a repetitive designs at the whole two and a half hours worth watching fashion show." Taehyun explained. Soobin widened his eyes, slowly pointing at himsef.

"And... You choose me? At that very important event?"

Taehyun nod his head nonchalantly.

"Why though...?"

"Because I trust you about it. I can sense that you have a great view on your responsibilities, so do whatever it takes."

"Are you sure? I mean, that's... That's a special event even it'll only last for two and a half hours. I don't even know how to walk properly, what if I stumbled on the stage or even accidentally fall—"

"Choi Soobin-ssi,"

"W-What?"

"Stop overthinking and just do what I said. Walking? You're not a baby who don't know how to walk. You can learn it as long as you built that confidence inside you. What you need here is confidence in order to face everyone. Even if you fell off the stage, as long as you're confident and believe in yourself, no one will notice every single mistake you'll made. You maybe never watched any fashion show, but I have a little bit story for you," Taehyun sat on his opposite side, looking at him right in his eyes.  
"There's a short haired girl on a fashion show, while walking, she accidentally stumbled and fell. That got in headlines, but do you know the netizens reactions? They commented that she's so professional and cute or so whatever I read years ago, and they even blamed the floor and said it was slippery! Why am I saying this? It's because she got confidence the first time she step on the stage, walking with her head held high, and even she already stumbled, she still got up and smiled sweetly."

Soobin blinked at him. He's a nosy person sometimes, so he had an idea what is he talking about. It's famous on the internet, the headline of ‘the fallen angel’ trended. 

"But she's really pretty though—"

"She really aren't if you'll look closely. Tell me, what makes you believe that someone is pretty?" Taehyun asked, opening a chocolate bar that was placed at the center of the small table between them. Soobin fell on his thoughts. What is it? What makes people believe that one person is pretty?

"They made themselves prettier...?" Soobin answered hesitantly. Taehyun shook his head disappointedly at him.

"It's because they're not insecure about themselves and it shows. They believe on themselves that they're pretty and charming just the way they are. And you should to, in order for you to face the crowd and charm them." Taehyun said and chew at the chocolate, but decided to let it melt on his tongue and offered Soobin some which he politely declined.

Soobin nod in acknowledgement, "Is that the reason why you're pretty?"

"Pardon me?" Taehyun snap his head almost automatically back at Soobin who only looks at him in his eyes. Usually, his employees never want to meet his eyes.

But Choi Soobin is different.

He talks back when he can't control himself, not scared to get back what he owns, and right now, he's not afraid nor intimidated to look right in his eyes— all of those happened in just one day. What more afterwards? That's the reason why he's the one who looks away, feeling a bit uneasy since no one had ever tried to do that to him.

"I said that you're pretty. Maybe it's because you believe that you're pretty?" Soobin didn't hesitate on saying it again. 

Taehyun felt his cheeks grew warmer, is he hitting on him? 

But then he shook his head and stood up, opening the mini fridge that he had. He almost enter his whole head inside, just to feel the cold temperature for his cheeks to calm down. 

"What are you doing, Taehyun-ssi?"

"Finding a bottled water— oh, I found it! And about that, yes. I know I'm pretty, I can see it on the mirror everyday." He answered nonchalantly and went back on his seat, drinking the water.

Soobin nod his head, "I should believe too in order for me to be like that?"

"You already are, you're the one who isn't aware of it." 

Soobin nod his head, relaxing himself by resting his back on the couch. "I'm very popular from girls or even boys, so I'm not surprised. I just can't believe it."  
Taehyun grimaced a bit, "You're narcissistic too, you should be aware of that. Now go and change on that clothes. Will have a long ride to go today."


End file.
